


Everything Would Work Out Just Fine

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [39]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Holidays, Hopeful Ending, Incest, Married Couple, Married Life, Sibling Incest, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Avery isn't sure she has a lot to be thankful for. She and her husband are separated and he has brought his new girlfriend to the family dinner but in the end maybe she is wrong.





	Everything Would Work Out Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Restrained

Avery rolled her eyes as she sat on the porch swing not wanting to be inside of the house where Thanksgiving was taking place just inside.

What was there to be thankful for right now? She and Taylor were currently separated, living in separate houses and splitting time with their son Jamie as best they could.

He was ten after all and it was still the school year and during school days he needed a bit of stability which was why he stayed with her on school days and she and Taylor split their weekends with him.

It wasn't what she had wanted when she married Taylor. She had wanted them to be happy forever and have the kind of life his own parents had as well as her own but that hadn't been the case for them it seemed.

Maybe it was what happened when you had a shotgun wedding as teenagers thanks to a mistake you made because you were both too careless to think it would never happen to you.

But it had happened to them and they'd married and eighteen year old Avery had thought everything would work out just fine. They'd stay together and grow to love each other more than they had when they got married. Obviously that hadn't been the case and when Jamie had been five the first fracture in their marriage started.

Avery had lost their second child and somehow after that they'd just stopped turning to each other during the bad times. Avery almost sure it was because both of them had blamed themselves for the loss of their baby.

Though she now knew it had been neither of their faults, it was just something that had happened.

She wished she had learned it sooner, in time to save her marriage. Before she had the affair with her gym trainer while Taylor had been off on tour with his band. Avery having been lonely while he was away and in her loneliness she had turned to a stranger during her husband's absence.

The affair had only lasted two weeks, Avery's guilt getting the best of her in the end and she'd called it off. But the damage had already been done and Liam, her gym trainer had been the one to tell Taylor before she even could have.

Though his way of telling Taylor had been by emailing him a video of Avery giving him a blow job. Something Avery knew he had done out of his own anger and hurt and his actions had caused the end of her marriage or at least the beginning of the end.

It had lead to this separation which had been going on for almost eight months now. Neither Avery or Taylor even talking much since, except the few words they spoke when they exchanged custody of Jamie every other weekend.

Which the lack of talking was probably why Avery had been blindsided when Taylor had shown up with a woman named Hayley who he had introduced as his girlfriend.

Avery hadn't even realized he was dating anyone, Jamie had never mentioned it but then again maybe in his ten year old wisdom he knew not to mention it.

He'd restrained himself from breaking his mother's heart more than Avery had already broken her own by ruining her own marriage.

Coming out of her thoughts as she heard the door open, Avery looked up to see her estranged husband coming out onto the porch. His hands already in the pockets of his jeans though she wasn't sure how. He was wearing his white pants which they could be entirely too tight at times.

"You left after we ate," he stated as he moved to lean against the rail of the porch, near the swing.

Avery not sure why it hurt her that he hadn't sat down next to her.

"I thought for sure you had left and went home without our son," Taylor added on in Avery's silence.

"I thought about it," Avery sighed as she looked away from Taylor. "It just doesn't feel like I'm wanted at your families house this year and it's made even more awkward with Hayley being here."

Taylor let out his own sight at that, "I meant to tell you about her," he said with a tone in his voice that Avery knew he probably really hadn't meant to tell Avery at all, at least not yet.

"No you didn't," Avery stated as she shook her head and as she looked back at Taylor she swore she could see him blushing. "Are things serious with Hayley?"

"No, not that serious," Taylor answered as he let his hands fall from his pockets before finally moving from the rail of the porch. "We've only been dating for two months now."

Going silent at that Avery hated the way it felt like she had been kicked all over again. Taylor had been seeing Hayley for two months and he'd already decided it was a perfect time to introduce her to the family. Whether he saw it that way or not it screamed pretty damn serious.

"It seems serious enough if she is meeting your family two months in," she told Taylor right as he sat down beside her on the porch swing.

"Well it's not," Taylor said in an almost a patronizing tone. "She's just gotten through with a divorce and we're well...we're on the track to one and neither of us want anything serious right now."

Swallowing hard Avery frowned at the words he'd said. That they we're on the track to a divorce.

"We're really on the track to a divorce?" Avery asked him before she could stop herself and the moment the words left her mouth she instantly regretted them.

They weren't what she wanted to ask at all. In fact she'd much rather not know the answer or even had him say that at all.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to divorce her husband because despite how bad things had gotten. Despite her own fucking mistake she had hoped they could fix their marriage. Had hoped maybe the months apart would make them see what they had done wrong.

"I'd say we are, we've been separated for eight months now Avie and we can't even talk."

"We're talking now," Avery countered as she swallowed around the lump in her throat. "We can talk."

"Not about the hard stuff," Taylor said and Avery knew what he meant. They still weren't able to talk about what had went wrong, how they had stopped turning to each other in the years after her miscarriage and also how Avery had cheated on him.

Looking away from Taylor then Avery blinked back a few tears, not wanting to cry right now. Not wanting to show Taylor how much this conversation was breaking her heart. Even if showing him might have been the right thing to do.

It could have been a step in the right direction...then again it seemed Taylor's mind was already made up.

Avery knew once her husband's mind was made up nothing would ever change it.

"I think maybe I should go home now," Avery stated as she stood from the porch swing. "You can keep Jamie tonight," she told him before hurrying off the porch and going down to where her car was parked right behind Taylor's truck.

At least he wasn't blocking her in, no car was blocking her so she could make a clean getaway and head home.

If she was lucky she could drink some wine and cry over her broken heart while watching some cheesy rom com or something.

Before she could get in her car she felt a hand on her wrist and as she turned around, her back colliding with the car door she wasn't sure why it surprised her to see Taylor standing in front of her.

Maybe it was the closeness or maybe it was because he'd actually came after her. She had thought he'd let her leave, after all Hayley was inside and he'd just told her moments before that they we're on the track of a divorce.

"I'm sorry," Taylor apologized as they locked eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said and she wasn't sure if he meant just tonight or if he was making up for countless other times he'd done it as well.

"I should be the one apologizing," Avery told him with a shake of her head. "I'm the one who ruined us. I'm the reason my own feelings are hurt by what you said."

Taylor seemed to go silent at that, Avery wondering what was going through his mind and wishing he was wearing his thoughts on his face. Usually he did but she guessed right now he was putting up a brick wall.

He wasn't going to let her in even though she desperately wanted to be let in.

Finally Taylor frowned before moving his hand off her wrist, his hand going to brush some hair off her face and his touch was enough to make her close her eyes briefly.

It had been so long since she'd felt his touch and it set off a tiny spark in her chest.

"I am sorry," Avery spoke again as she opened her eyes, her gaze settling back on Taylor's. "For cheating and for everything. I closed you out after the miscarriage and I never let you back in and eventually you did the same to me and everything is all my fault."

"It takes two to make a marriage work Avie," Taylor sighed as he let his hand fall from her face. "I made my fair share of mistakes too. I could have tried harder to get you to open up. I could have not decided to close myself off to you out of anger for what you were doing to me."

"So we both screwed up?" Avery asked him with a raised eyebrow both of them seeming to laugh after she had asked the question because it was apparent.

Indeed they had both screwed up in this marriage.

"We both screwed up," Taylor nodded in agreement once their laughter had died down some. "We both made mistakes and I guess neither of us realized it until it was too late."

Nodding her head Avery once again blinked back tears but this time she wasn't successful in stopping them. This time a few broke through and went down her cheeks and now here she was crying in front of Taylor. Unable to hide how much this conversation was still killing her.

She hated how much it seemed like the end.

"So is this it then?" Avery asked before she had time to think over her words. "Are we really going to divorce now?"

Taylor seemed to pause briefly before exhaling and again his hand went to her face, wiping away her tears now and again his touch ignited a fire in Avery.

A fire that she wasn't ready to have die just yet.

"Maybe not right now," Taylor told her as his eyes scanned hers. "Maybe we can try somehow to fix things. I mean we've done more talking than we ever have in ages tonight."

Smiling Avery couldn't help herself as she leaned in to kiss Taylor, her smile growing when he kissed her back and she knew she should be asking him what this meant for him and Hayley but she wasn't.

The truth was that she didn't want to break the kiss. Was afraid if she did he'd go back on what he said quicker than she could blink.


End file.
